Opposites Attract
by Katie1995
Summary: One-shot! The untold and unseen moments between Effie Trinket and Haymitch Abernathy. A short, fluffy Hayffie moment. Please R&R!


**(A/N – I do not own The Hunger Games or the characters in any way; all rights are reserved to Suzanne Collins.)**

**Opposites Attract**

You feel safest when arms snake around your waist as he pulls you into him, his breath tickling your ear as he whispers sweet nothings, and his fingers come up to tuck a loose strand of hair behind your ear. You can feel his heart against your back and you know that at this moment, everything is perfection. You know he has his eyes are closed as he holds you tightly against him, and you know, with a comforting satisfaction, that you complete him.

You shouldn't, but you do, and it makes your heart swell with pride.

"I love you." The lazy whisper falls off his tongue and causes a small, contended smile, to spread across your face.

Feathery kisses begin to trail down your right temple and below your earlobe until he continues placing his soft kisses down your neck and across your bare shoulder, which has revealed itself from under the duvet. You lean into him as the need to get even closer overtakes your whole body. Skin on skin and yet you're still not contented, because something far stronger is willing to take things one step further, and as you turn in his arms, you meet his grey eyes – the eyes that you had hated seeing two years ago, the eyes of Haymitch Abernathy.

He has no time to react as you crash your lips to his in a desperation so familiar to the both of you. Your hands travel up his back, your nails softly scratching his tender skin as you go and he moans into your neck which causes your lips to twitch. You love it when you make him feel this way. His hot breath is becoming more rapid as he tightens his arms around your body and flips himself so he's positioned above you, his forearms supporting his frame. You reach upwards with a loving hand and cup his cheek, taking in the full view of your lover, who at this moment is the happiest you've ever seen him.

"Come here," you whisper, because you can't wait any longer.

And he obeys as your lips meet with his again, this time more violently as the passion ignites very nerve ending in your body. Your fingers cling desperately to his back and as he breaks away to breathe, one of his hands begins to travel up the inside of your thigh, making you moan in pleasure and desperation at the same time.

It's getting too much for you – he knows you need him, but he also knows how to keep you begging, and his fingers travel closer to your core, you join your lips with his again and arch your back, just waiting for _that _moment.

Closing your eyes, you concentrate on the last image your eyes focused on, Haymitch's face, decorated with that crafty but beautiful smile, which makes you want to hate but take him at the same time, and the heat between your legs begins to become more pronounced as fingers flick over your core making your back arch higher off the soft mattress below.

"Haymitch," you whisper, all power in your voice all but lost as his kisses start to move down lower, over your breasts and eventually down your flat stomach towards the one place you desire him to be.

"Beautiful," comes his reply, which annoys you, because he doesn't seem to care about what you need.

"Haymitch, please!" you beg again, and as he pulls away and you think all hope is lost, opening your eyes you him lean back onto his heels.

"What do you need?" he asks.

And you all but scream at him, "I need you!"

At first, his thrusts are slow and tender; as if he's afraid he'll break you if he's too rough, but you realise that that's what you need. You encourage him further, meeting his thrusts with your own as he closes his eyes and grits his teeth, your own hands beginning their own adventure over his slender, muscular figure and you can't help but ask for more as your body begins to succumb to the pleasure your lover's giving to you and you only.

Your bodies begin to clash together and his fingers knot in your hair as he moves closer to his own release, panting now as he repeats your name over and over, his movement becoming more desperate with every forward motion.

And finally, after what seems like a life time, you can't hold back any longer and the pleasure overtakes you completely, an explosion of colours screaming loudly behind your closed eye lids.

His name falls from your mouth in a scream, closely followed by the response of your name from his as he collapses on top of you. You don't care that he's a dead weight, because at this moment, you are one, completely and utterly at peace with yourself.

And you answer his earlier statement, finally, with, "I love you, too."

Because after everything you've both gone through, you realise just how much a man you shouldn't love really understands you – how you understand him, even though you've lived as his opposite all your life.

And as he's ready to pull away from you, you keep him firmly in place, your arms wrapping around his back so he stays, afraid that you'll lose him again like you did last year.

A smile passes his lips and he stroked your cheek. "I'm not going anywhere, Sweetheart." He pauses and after another cheeky grin, he adds, "Not when I can get this for free."

You roll your eyes because you're use to his sarcastic and overly confident attitude, and instead of becoming angry, you reach up to touch his lips with yours, briefly, sweat dropping off his brow although you are no better.

"You may be an insufferable drunk," you comment as you pull away, "But I wouldn't have you any other way."

Haymitch rolls off of you and onto the mattress next to you, breathing in deeply as does. "And you may be just another Capitol wannabe, but I wouldn't have you any other way."

And you suddenly realise that that old saying is still true to this day. Opposites definitely _do_ attract.

**A/N – Okay, I need to stop or juts cut down completely on the Hayffie fics... there are too many ideas running through my mind! Really, help me... Tumblr doesn't help either, so yeah, I guess you'll have to put up with the Hayffie one-shots!**

**Anyways, I really hope you enjoy this. This is far more 'risky' than what I would normally write, but I hope I did a good job in portraying the feelings and emotions!**

**Feedback is greatly appreciated!**

**Thanks, Katie1995. :)**


End file.
